


Almost Heart Attack

by kavkei



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavkei/pseuds/kavkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you truly love someone and you know it's real, it gets a little scary for your heart to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Heart Attack

 

Jinki was sleeping soundly in his bed when Minho got home after attending the most ridiculous party he went with his university friends at 3 in the morning.

However, instead of going straight to his room, he made a detour and walked quietly into Jinki's bedroom.

He made to close the door as silently as possible but it still clicked and that made Jinki stirred in his sleep. He didn't bother turning around to look at the intruder, assuming it was Taemin sleepwalking thinking it's the bathroom.

But the sudden dip at the side of his bed wasn't expected. So he turned from his side to look at whoever's creeping on him tonight.

"Hyung, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok. What are you doing here? Your room's across the hall." Jinki inquired groggily.

Minho didn't answer instead he leaned forward to capture Jinki's lips. The kiss was something Jinki didn't expect especially when they weren't in the middle of their frequent no-strings-attached sex session.

The kiss was lustful but not clouded with sexual desire but "Is it love?" Jinki couldn't quite figure out. Minho darted his tongue out to lick Jinki's lips in an attempt to devour the hot cavern that is Jinki's mouth.

Getting the hint, he willingly opens his mouth for the tall boy who's pushing him further down onto the mattress.

Minho's tongue ran along Jinki's perfect set of white pearls then the roof of hi smouth and finally colliding wiith the older's tongue.

Jinki moaned softly, one hand clutching the back of Minho's shirt while the other hand was lost in the tresses of Minho's perfect curls.

Suddenly, Minho breathed heavily. He detached himself from Jinki and started to gasp for air. His hands trembled frantically while his heart beats loud and fast like an angry drumbeat.

Jinki was panicking as he tried to helo Minho to sit properly. He placed his left palm on the boy's chest and felt the thunderous heart beat.

"Are you having a sudden heart attack? Minho?"

Minho shook his head, hand still trembled incontrollably but now seated properly at the edge of the bed.

"I..." he said but stopped to breathe in more air.

"Hyung, I...I...I love you." He took in a deep breath, closed his eyes and willed his heart to slow down. His hands were starting to stop trembling.

"You? Minho? Wow~" Jinki sat next to Minho speechless. He couldn't think straight. The confession was too sudden and completely breaking their rules.

"I know I shouldn't. I know that it's wrong. But I have always love you hyung. And this no-strings-attached sex thing is just bullshit of an excuse. An excuse for me to just have you by myself. Just for me even for an hour. I'm sorry hyung. I think I go now." Minho made to stand up but Jinki suddenly held him down, kissed him hard and deep as if trying to say it all with that one kiss.

"Don't be sorry. Coz I love you too. Have always been." Jinki said with the brightest most loving smile Minho will never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to you for making time to read my rubbish and pot-brownies for those who are nice enough to leave kudos and comments. <3


End file.
